


Bubble

by SergeanttSarcasm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Growing Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeanttSarcasm/pseuds/SergeanttSarcasm
Summary: A poem I wrote in an hour about the feeling of growing up.





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a poem since I was 15, so please be nice.
> 
> Although I wrote it about growing up, feel free to interpret it, however, any way you like.

There she roams through the fields,  
Delicate space acts as her shield.

Roses essences and sunbeams hug her,  
Warm and sweet like end of summer.

Surrounded by complexity,  
She found comfort among the trees.

And as she lay upon the grass,  
Time stood still, no longer passed.

She drifted off, to dreams of wonder  
Unaware of approaching thunder.

Breathing, slow, calm and deep,  
Eyes shut. Vacant. As danger creeps.

As only when time stands still,  
The wider world means no ill will.

As only when seconds begin to pass,  
Does it threaten our world of glass.

Unaware of the gift she received,  
Obvious is she, of times tight squeeze.

Suddenly, she awakens,  
All she knows is harshly shaken.

Now dropped in the world of cold,  
Noises sharp, where dreams are sold.

She must be strong and adapt.  
As in this world, she is trapped.

To the fragile time of her beliefs  
They now lay tainted, with poisoned grief.


End file.
